


Crabstiel

by Holamishamigoss



Category: Supernatural, hermit crabs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, bestfanficever, crabs, help us lord, hermit crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holamishamigoss/pseuds/Holamishamigoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are stuck on a hunt in the beautiful beaches of Myrtle Beach. There have been people appearing on the sandy shores dead, and they think it's a ghost. They pray to Castiel for help and get more than what they asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabstiel

It was a bright and sunny day here in Myrtle Beach. And there was yet another case for the two brothers to solve. A simple ghost hunt. Nothing more. But Dean was tired of it, after seeing the beach, all he wanted to do was sit there. It had been years since he's actually been able to relax at the beach.

He was sitting on the sand, fingers sifting through it, since they were stumped with the case. According to the police, people had been found dead on the beach, about five, all the same height, all the same looking. It was odd. Sam thought it was something personal, but Dean just wasn't sure. He didn't understand why Castiel couldn't just tell them what the hecky padalecki it was. 

"Come on, Cas," Dean muttered quietly to himself, his eyes closed as he prayed to the Angel. "We need you here." And just like that, Castiel appeared next to Dean, speaking in his deep voice, his blue eyes peeking from his furrowed eyebrows. "Hello, Dean."

Dean let a small smile come into play when he saw him. "Hey, Cas. There's got to be something you ca- OWW WHAT THE FLIM FLAM JIM JAM WAS THAT!" He screamed when he felt something pinch his finger, nearly jumping up from the warm sand.

He moved to inspect it after getting past the initial shock, seeing a tiny little hermit crab hanging from his finger. 

Sam grinned at the sight and walked over, plucking it from Dean's finger, Castiel taking sudden interest into the small being.

"Look, Dean," Castiel spoke, his deep voice booming out from his throat. "We should name him Crabstiel! Get it? Because I'm Castiel, and you're replacing the first part of my name with the last part of his! Crabsti-"

"Yeah, I get it Cas!" Dean shouted, glaring at the thing as sam took his finger. And then a lot of gay shit happened between Sam and Dean and Castiel fell in love with Crabstiel and Crabstiel was the real culprit to the crimes of the dead people. The end.


End file.
